


you're just lucky you're cute

by dominiknada



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Emira is cheeky af, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Viney just want to read, but regrets it later on, i just love teasing and flustered gays, idk what else to tag, viney is a they/them lesbian because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominiknada/pseuds/dominiknada
Summary: Viney has been spending the last ten minutes trying to find a book to teach them more about advanced healing magic, they know it’s here somewhere they just had to look closer.But of course someone would also find the book the same time as them, and why did it have to be Emira Blight of all people?
Relationships: Emira Blight/Viney
Comments: 6
Kudos: 147





	you're just lucky you're cute

Viney has been spending the last ten minutes trying to find a book to teach them more about advanced healing magic, they know it’s here somewhere they just had to look closer, unfortunately they had almost scoured the entire library with no such luck of finding it. Sighing in frustration they set their sight to one last bookshelf at the far corner, silently wishing that the book they’re looking for is hiding over there. In their delight they found the book they’re looking for, but when Viney was about to reach and grab for it another hand came to rest on the other side of the book.

_Great, just great._

Viney quickly looked up to flip off whoever the fuck it was when they realized it wasn’t no ordinary student at Hexside looking to study. It was Emira Blight, and by the looks of it she is not happy with the situation they’re in right now.

“Back off stranger this book is mine.”

“Okay first of all this is a library, and secondly why do you even need this? You’re in the illusions track!”

Emira falters a little bit but her grip on the book doesn’t waver.

“How do you know that?”

“Please, you’re Emira Blight everybody knows who you are.”

For a moment, Emira was so wrapped up in her intense research and studying she forgot all about her infamous reputation. She tends to be an entirely different person when studying, knowing that her grades are the only barrier protecting her from her parents' wrath. If Emira wasn’t as good as she is now, she knows her and her brother’s rebellious acts against their parents would get them in much more serious trouble than they usually do, she subtly cleared her throat, turning her attention back to the desperate girl.

“How would I know you’re from the healing track hmm? I never even see you in Hexside, are you even a student?”

“My name is Viney and yes I am a student.”

_Viney_? For some reason that name rings a bell in Emira’s mind she may have seen them before, although if she doesn’t remember their name, then she’ll definitely remember them because of their looks…

And because she’s one of the few students at Hexside practicing multiple tracks at the same time, Emira wanted to do that but her parents would never let her. Too loyal and stuck up to the Emperor’s Coven.

_Wow I sound so pathetic right now._

“You’re once in the troublemaker coven am I right? The secret rooms you and your tiny friends created were actually cool, I’m kind of impressed.”

“Do not call my friends tiny!”

Viney’s instinct to protect their friends suddenly kicked in, they tugged on the book so harsh and sudden that it caught Emira off-guard, and before she can find her footing she launches straight toward Viney trapping them on a bookshelf, the book between them completely forgotten as they stare at each other’s eyes.

Suddenly an idea forms inside Emira’s mind, her lips slowly turning into a dangerous smirk that causes Viney to gulp at the sight.

“So this was your plan? You could have just said you wanted to be close with me, I’d gladly take the offer.”

Emira’s fingers brushed Viney’s arm softly causing a multitude of goosebumps to rise on Viney’s skin, their proximity isn’t helping their situation at all and they want to get out but Emira is just so damn hypnotizing they couldn’t do anything but just stare at her open-mouthed.

And when Viney least expected it, Emira swiped the book on their hand and immediately left a huge space between them to prevent Viney from reaching over and trapping her again.

“Oops.”

“Emira!”

"What are you gonna do hmm? I got the book from you, so it’s mine now.”

“But I- I need-”

“What is it Viney? Cat got your tongue?”

Viney forced themself to say something, just anything really, but they silently sighed in defeat clamping their mouths shut. There’s no way they could get the book now, Emira freaking Blight has it, and as much as they’re desperate to have it Viney wouldn’t go down on their knees and beg to her. There is no way in a million years they would do that, so with one last look at the book that was supposed to teach them advanced magic Viney slowly walked away from the corner aisle of the library.

Meanwhile Emira watched as the witch walked past her, suddenly feeling guilty and sick to her stomach. She looked down on the book she was holding and weighed her options.

_They looked really desperate to have the book, maybe it’s for their healing class._

_But I need this too! Today is the only day I get to read and study different magic without Edric breathing behind my neck, who knows when will I ever get the chance again?_

_They looked really upset though…_

_Damn it Emira make up your goddamn mind!_

Emira warily watched Viney’s retreating figure, her mind battling with what she should do. When Viney was about to disappear Emira finally made up her mind and against her will, followed after the retreating figure.

“Hey wait up!”

Viney turned around in confusion then their eyes widened in surprise when they saw Emira running after them.

“Wha-”

Before Viney can say anything the Blight handed over the book on their hands, their fingers slightly brushing together before Emira pulled away. 

“Here’s the book.”

“But you said?”

Emira shrugged and tried to lean on a bookshelf, only for her to topple over and miss it. 

“Don’t! Laugh at me.”

Viney suppressed a laugh as Emira tried to play it cool and just settled on crossing her arms instead.

“I can just borrow it another time no problem! Besides, you looked like you needed it more than I do.”

Viney felt their heart warm at the nice gesture, it’s rare for someone like Emira to do that and with them of all people? They certainly feel special right now, Viney then decided to test out their luck flashing Emira their widest grin to momentarily stun the girl with their cuteness.

And it worked because wow, Viney never saw Emira this flustered until now.

“You sure you didn’t give this to me because I was cute?”

Emira grumbled back in response, turning away with her cheeks a little bit flushed.

“Come again?”

“I _said,_ you’re just lucky you’re cute.”

“Oh so I am right!” 

“Whatever.”

“Heh, as much fun as this was I’m gonna go and read this book. Thanks for letting me have it by the way.”

Before Viney could leave Emira reached out and grabbed their arm, they felt their heart soar at the contact.

“Let’s hang out sometime?”

“Sure, I’d love that.”

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think! comments and feedbacks are always appreciated :)


End file.
